


Bad at This

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Innuendo, Sanvers Week 2018, also kara is supergay, i think, it's like 200 words, these gay idiots, undercover/spy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: A wee drabble for Sanvers Week Day Five: Undercover/Spy AU





	Bad at This

Thursday, February 15, 2018:

Undercover/Spy AU

“You are really bad at this.”

“Shut up.”

“How did you even get out of the Academy?”

“Fuck you, Danvers.”

“You already did.”

“…”

“Come on, you know you can’t resist a good sex joke.”

“A _great_ sex joke, actually.”

“Aww, you flatter me.”

“You? I was talking about me! I’m great in bed.”

“How humble of you.”

“Am I wrong?”

“ _Gays! Focus! Do you see your target?_ ”

Alex sighed and looked over her dance partner’s shoulder, where she could clearly see Lex Luthor conversing with a poorly-disguised foreign dictator.

“Got’em,” she whispered into her comm. “Send Kara in.”

“ _She’s a little, uh,_ preoccupied _right now_.”

“What do you mean?”

“ _Remember how you told her to distract Luthor’s younger sister?_ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _Well, she’s doing it._ Really _well.”_

“Ugh! Winn! That’s my baby sister!”

“ _You asked!_ ”

Alex muted her comm and pulled away slightly from the shorter, masked woman in her arms. “Looks like we’re going to have to take of this ourselves,” she said.

“So our anniversary plans are postponed.”

“Afraid so, babe.”

“It’s alright,” Maggie said, giving Alex a dimpled grin. “You can just make it up to me.” She winked.

“You bet.”


End file.
